


Atrapados en la nieve

by mordanbooqs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Angst, New Year's Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, dramione - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordanbooqs/pseuds/mordanbooqs
Summary: Pansy y Harry celebran una Noche Vieja sin magia, y dividen al grupo en parejas para ir en coche al lugar de la fiesta. Hermione debe ir con Draco, a quién ha estado evitando desde su cumpleaños. Cuando se pierden y se quedan atrapados dentro del coche en mitad de una tormenta de nieve, ambos deben sobrevivir sin matarse el uno al otro.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 11





	Atrapados en la nieve

**Author's Note:**

> Este ONESHOT se suponía que lo iba a publicar en Año Nuevo... pero no me dio tiempo de terminarlo. Es la primera vez que escribo un Dramione con escenas sexuales explícitas, así que espero que no esté muy mal. ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares de Harry Potter descritos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Tan sólo los que no reconozcáis son de mi total y absoluta propiedad. Todos los derechos reservados. Queda prohibida su copia, adaptación, traducción o distribución sin pedir permiso de la autora (y menos aún sin dar créditos).

**ATRAPADOS EN LA NIEVE**

* * *

_Voy a matar a Parkinson_.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza cuando Hermione cerró la tapa de su teléfono móvil. El único motivo por el que se encontraba en esa situación eran Pansy Parkinson y Harry Potter – pero a Harry no le iba a matar, porque todo esto había sido idea de Pansy.

Los dos llevaban varios años juntos, desde que Pansy entró al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, como la nueva adición a los Magos Golpeadores, la División formada por brujas y magos altamente capacitados encargados de detener a delincuentes peligrosos. Los Aurores y los Magos Golpeadores trabajaban conjuntamente en muchas ocasiones, por lo que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y, sorprendentemente, Harry y Pansy conectaron al instante, a pesar de los eventos ocurridos en el pasado. Antes de que Hermione tuviera tiempo para procesarlo, las reuniones semanales en El Caldero Chorreante con Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville tenían nuevos integrantes: Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass y Draco Malfoy.

Aún más sorprendente que la relación de Harry y Pansy fue lo rápido que se habían convertido todos en grandes amigos – incluido Draco Malfoy. La primera noche que se reunieron todos Hermione había llegado tarde, y por un momento creyó que se había quedado dormida y todo era un sueño cuando vio como Ron y Harry se reían de algo que Malfoy había dicho.

Desde entonces todos ellos habían creado una increíblemente unida amistad, y como celebración de Año Nuevo, Pansy había decidido hacer una fiesta. Cuando Pansy le explicó la idea a Hermione, ella aceptó encantada: ¿pasar el último día del año en una gigantesca casa en la montaña, con alcohol, música y sus mejores amigos? ¡Una idea genial!

Lo que no le había gustado habían sido las ideas que había tenido Pansy en el último minuto.

_"De acuerdo chicos, hay dos normas para este fin de año. La primera: tenéis que meter vuestras varitas aquí. Doffi, mi elfa, se encargará de guardarlas hasta el año nuevo. La segunda: queda claro que nada de magia hasta que empiece el año 2006. Si pillamos a alguien haciendo magia, decidiremos entre todos un reto para que la persona infractora lo haga._

_Os estaréis preguntando cómo vamos a llegar a la casa sin hacer magia: iremos en coche. No os preocupéis, nos hemos encargado de traer los coches nosotros. No todos sabéis conducir, por lo que hemos decidido formar parejas en las que una de las personas sepa conducir._

_Harry y yo iremos en un coche. Neville llevará a Luna y a Theo. Weasley llevará a Daphne. Blaise llevará a Ginny, y Draco llevará a Granger."_

Hermione no estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que Malfoy supiera conducir un coche muggle. Tampoco le sorprendió que Pansy les hubiera separado en parejas: desde el primer momento que comenzó su amistad, había quedado claro que le gustaba hacer de casamentera. Lo que sí que le sorprendió fue el guiño que le había lanzado al informar que sería Malfoy quien la llevaría en coche. Estaba segura de que había sido muy discreta y de que había tenido mucho cuidado para que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo le afectaba _él_ , pero estaba claro que Pansy era muy aguda y que su objetivo eran ellos.

De lo que no parecía haberse dado cuenta Pansy era del hecho de que nunca ocurriría nada entre ellos dos. Malfoy no estaba interesado en ella de esa forma, y Hermione era consciente de que su compañero de trabajo y –para sorpresa de todos– mejor amigo la había encasillado en la friendzone. Hasta hacía unos meses, Hermione no había considerado sus sentimientos hacia él como algo más que admiración y atracción física; al fin y al cabo, Draco Malfoy se había convertido en Jefe de la planta de Daños Provocados por Maleficios en San Mungo en tiempo récord, y era un mago increíblemente atractivo.

Pero entonces, en la fiesta de su cumpleaños, él había ido acompañado de Emilia Reggins, una medimaga en prácticas de la planta de pediatría. No era la primera vez que Malfoy llevaba a alguien a las fiestas que organizaban, por supuesto, pero Hermione no soportaba a esa niña recién salida de Hogwarts que le seguía a todas partes y se reía de forma muy irritante de cada cosa que decía Malfoy, interrumpiéndoles y actuando como si Hermione no estuviera allí.

Esa noche se puso increíblemente borracha, y a juzgar por cómo la miró Emilia la semana siguiente, debía de haber hecho – o dicho – algo malo. Lo único que recordaba era haber discutido con Malfoy; ni siquiera sabía por qué, solo recordaba haber tenido una discusión. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por él iban mucho más allá de la admiración y la atracción, y cuando escuchó a dos enfermeras cuchichear sobre Emilia y Malfoy, decidió que era mejor no decir nada. No quería estropear su amistad, y si además él había empezado a salir con esa chica, no se iba a meter en medio.

Desde entonces le había estado evitando. Trabajaba más horas para evitar tener tiempo de coincidir en los descansos, cogía turnos diferentes, se escaqueaba cuando podía de las reuniones con el resto los fines de semana… Al principio él había tratado de hablar con ella para saber qué le pasaba, pero ella siempre ponía excusas y cambiaba de tema.

Y ahora, después de cuatro meses evitándole, estaba atrapada en medio de la nada con él.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo vienen a buscarnos? ― la voz de Malfoy la hizo volver al presente.

― No vienen ― respondió con un suspiro, apoyándose en el capó junto al mapa y cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Cómo dices?

― He dicho que no vienen, Malfoy ― Hermione frunció el ceño ―. Me ha dicho que la única forma de encontrarnos es haciendo magia, y que aún faltan 10 horas para que esté permitido ― dio una patada a un montón de nieve manchada con barro ―. No quiere que la acusen de tramposa en su propio juego, y no se fía de los retos que puedan proponer Blaise y Theo si la pillan.

― ¿Quieres decir que vamos a estar atrapados aquí ― señaló con el dedo el coche y el paisaje nevado a su alrededor ― durante diez horas?

― Y eso si cuando llegue la medianoche están lo suficientemente sobrios como para hacer magia ― miró hacia el blanco cielo justo cuando copos de nieve comenzaron a caer ―. Genial ― murmuró.

― Será mejor que entremos al coche. Puedo lanzar unos hechizos para mantener el calor dentro del coche, y así no gastamos la batería ― Malfoy le sujetó la puerta para que se metiera ella primero ―. No pueden vernos, así que no se enterarán… Porque tú me guardarás el secreto, ¿no, Granger?

Ella alzó la mirada a su cara cuando él dijo la última parte, y notó como sus mejillas se calentaban cuando él le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Acababa Malfoy de…? No, no. Imposible.

― Malfoy, sabes perfectamente que no le voy a decir nada a Pansy ― dijo desviando la mirada rápidamente, no sin antes ver como su sonrisa desaparecía.

― Sí, lo sé ― dijo en un tono bastante más seco, cerrando su puerta y dirigiéndose al otro lado del coche para meterse, y, en silencio, lanzar los hechizos.

* * *

Hermione se despertó tiritando casi cinco horas después. Malfoy no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, y el cansancio por la semana de trabajo unido al incómodo silencio del interior del coche habían podido con ella y se había quedado dormida. Se había arrepentido al instante de haber sido tan borde cuando él había hecho claramente un intento de romper el hielo con una broma. Era la primera vez en meses que pasaban tiempo juntos a solas, e iban a estar muchas horas allí atrapados, como para estar como estaban.

Se recolocó en el asiento, frotándose las manos, y miró hacia su derecha. Malfoy había reclinado su asiento para estar tumbado, y tenía sus plateados ojos clavados en ella. Le sorprendió ver una pequeña sonrisa formarse en sus labios.

― Está anocheciendo y la temperatura está bajando ― murmuró él, señalando con la cabeza el oscuro bosque a su alrededor ―. Vamos a tener que lanzar los hechizos juntos para reforzar la duración y el efecto. Deberíamos intentar mantenernos despiertos ― Hermione asintió ―, y deberíamos hablar ― añadió en una voz tan baja que no sabía si se lo había imaginado.

Diez minutos después, ambos se quitaron los abrigos cuando el coche comenzó a calentarse.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ― le preguntó, sacando unas barritas energéticas que siempre llevaba encima y ofreciéndole una ― No es mucho, pero es algo.

― Gracias ― respondió, cogiéndola ―. Es suficiente. De haber sabido que esto iba a pasar, habría traído algo yo mismo.

Comieron las barritas en silencio, y Hermione notó su mirada sobre ella todo el tiempo. Se removió en el asiento, sin atreverse a mirarle. ¿Desde cuando era tímida alrededor de Malfoy? Por Merlín, ni siquiera cuando eran enemigos en Hogwarts se había sentido tan nerviosa a su alrededor.

― Granger ― su voz rompió el silencio, y ella respondió un 'mmh' para que él siguiera hablando ―. Granger, mírame.

Una vez más, miró hacia su derecha y se encontró con sus ojos clavados en ella, pero esta vez no había rastro de su sonrisa. La miraba serio, y con intensidad.

― ¿Pasa algo? ― preguntó ella, tratando de mirar a cualquier lado menos sus ojos.

― ¿Qué si pasa algo…? Joder, Granger ― Malfoy exclamó ―. ¿En serio? ¿Vas a hacer como si no pasara nada? No, no contestes ― la cortó cuando abrió la boca para contestar ―. Llevas cuatro putos meses evitándome, dime tú qué es lo que pasa. Pensé que en tu cumpleaños habíamos arreglado todo… ¿Qué cojones he hecho?

_¿En su cumpleaños?_

Ah, aquella discusión de la que no recordaba sobre qué habían discutido.

― Mierda, Granger, di _algo_. Si no quieres saber nada de mi, lo aceptaré, pero joder, dímelo. Somos… pensaba que éramos amigos, y los amigos se dicen las cosas.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Ése era el problema. Que solo eran amigos.

No podía decirle la verdad, o le perdería. Pero tampoco podía seguir evitándole, o le perdería también, y aún no estaba preparada para sacar a Draco Malfoy de su vida.

― Lo siento ― terminó diciendo ―. Sé que no te tendría que haber evitado, pero solo intentaba dejarte más tiempo libre para que lo pasaras con Emilia ― no era del todo cierto, pero tampoco era mentira ―. Pasábamos todo nuestro tiempo libre juntos ― cierto también ―, y sé que Emilia se pensaba que había algo más entre nosotros ― al menos lo sospechaba, por las miradas que la bruja le mandaba.

Malfoy la miró con el ceño fruncido durante varios segundos, hasta que poco a poco fue desapareciendo, y en su lugar se formó una sonrisa lobuna que la puso algo nerviosa.

― Oh, entiendo ― asintió él con un brillo peligroso en los ojos ―. De acuerdo. Te perdono, aunque quiero que sepas que tus altruistas intenciones han sido en vano. Emilia se enrolló con Dean Thomas en tu cumpleaños y llevan juntos desde entonces.

Hermione le miró sorprendida, y notó como sus mejillas se calentaban de nuevo.

― Oh, por Merlín, soy estúpida…

― Sí, Granger, lo eres. Además de una pésima bebedora. Está claro que no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó en tu cumpleaños… ¿Por qué crees que Pansy ha hecho que Weasley lleve a Daphne, y no a Lovegood, o a Nott?

― ¿Por qué le gusta hacer de cupido?

― Podría ser correcto, pero no. Tu querido amigo Weasley mancilló tu habitación de invitados con Daphne esa noche.

― ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué nadie me había dicho nada?

― Granger, asumimos que lo sabías. Tú y yo les pillamos _in fraganti_. Jamás olvidaré la imagen ― fingió un escalofrío que la hizo reír.

― ¿Pasó algo más esa noche? ¿Algo que deba saber?

_Por favor, dime sobre qué discutimos._

Él la miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa de medio lado y abrir los brazos, invitándola a un abrazo. Sin dudarlo un segundo, Hermione le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, abrazándole con dificultad, con la palanca de cambios clavándose en su cintura.

― Te he echado de menos, Granger ― murmuró sobre su pelo, apretando el abrazo y tirando de ella hasta que quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo ―. Joder, te he echado muchísimo de menos.

Hermione se dejó abrazar, susurrando contra su pecho que ella también le había echado de menos. Las manos de Malfoy comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, y un escalofrío la recorrió cuando sus dedos levantaron la tela de su jersey.

Hermione se incorporó para mirarle, y fue consciente por primera vez de la íntima posición en la que se encontraban. Ella estaba sentada a horcajadas en su regazo, su larga falda de cashmere se había subido y arrugado sobre sus muslos, dejando prácticamente a la vista el encaje de sus medias de liguero. Malfoy continuaba con sus caricias, esta vez sus dedos dibujaban círculos sobre la piel que el jersey había expuesto.

_¿Qué estaban haciendo?_

Nada de eso era normal. Sí, eran mejores amigos, pero tras las torturas que habían sufrido durante la guerra, ninguno de los dos eran personas a las que les gustara el contacto físico. Por no hablar de que Malfoy era la persona menos cariñosa del mundo. Además del ocasional abrazo para saludarse, el máximo contacto físico que habían tenido era cuando él pasaba su brazo por encima de sus hombros en las raras ocasiones en las que volvía andando a casa, y él la acompañaba.

Malfoy agarró los bordes de su jersey, y, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, lo comenzó a subir hasta quitárselo.

― Malfoy, ¿qué… ― trató de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, pero entonces él tiró el jersey sin mirar a donde y pasó los dedos por su hombro, acariciando su clavícula y bajando por el valle de sus pechos, erizando su piel allí por donde pasaba. Ella contuvo la respiración, expectante, notando como sus pezones se endurecían bajo la tela del sujetador.

― Antes te he mentido, Hermione ― dijo con voz ronca ―. Aunque en mi defensa diré que sé que tú me has mentido, también.

Hermione le miró tratando de concentrarse en lo que decía, pero estaba demasiado distraída por sus caricias como para procesar sus palabras.

― Sí que pasó algo más esa noche ― siguió hablando en el mismo tono ―. Discutimos de verdad por primera vez desde Hogwarts ― sus dedos agarraron el broche frontal de su sujetador, desabrochándolo y exponiendo su pecho. _¿Por qué le estaba dejando hacer todo eso?_ _―_. Joder, Granger, tus tetas son mejores de lo que había imaginado…

_Espera, ¿qué?_

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Malfoy cerró sus labios sobre uno de sus pezones, haciendo que Hermione clavara las uñas en su hombro y arqueara la espalda. Lo chupó, mordisqueó, y succionó, y tras darle la misma atención al otro pezón, lo soltó con un sonido húmedo para seguir hablando.

― Estabas celosa ― siguió contando lo que había pasado mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con sus pezones ―, de Emilia. Querías que me marchara con ella y que no te volviera a dirigir la palabra. No sabes cuánto me cabreó que me dijeras eso, Granger ― pellizcó con fuerza sus pezones, y Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir ―. Te llamé hipócrita, porque tu viniste a mi cumpleaños con Oliver Wood, y acabaste la noche en su casa, joder.

― Per…

Malfoy la interrumpió poniendo una mano sobre su boca al mismo tiempo que su otra mano bajaba por su estómago. En cualquier otra situación habría protestado ante ese acto, pero en ese momento lo único que hizo fue mirarle fijamente a los ojos mientras notaba como su ropa interior se mojaba. El control que ejercía él sobre su cuerpo la excitaba más de lo que quería admitir.

― No, Granger, déjame terminar ― sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso que hizo que Hermione gimiera contra su mano ―. Me dijiste que no era lo mismo porque, mientras Wood te follaba, tú imaginabas que era yo quien lo hacía.

_Mierda._

¿Realmente le había dicho eso? Que, además, era verdad… Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿qué había hecho esa noche?

― Debo reconocer que me confundió que dijeras eso de repente, pero joder, no sabes lo difícil que fue no besarte en ese puto momento ― con su mano libre, arrastró la tela de su falda hasta amontonarla en su cintura ―. ¿Quieres saber lo que hice?

Hermione asintió, respirando con dificultad. Todo su cuerpo ardía, vibraba, deseando tener sus manos por todas partes al mismo tiempo. Él movió la mano que había puesto sobre su boca a la base de su cuello para acariciar su pulso. Su otra mano se apoyó en su rodilla, subiendo por su muslo en un lento recorrido hasta llegar al punto donde el encaje de la media terminaba y su piel quedaba al descubierto. Tan solo unos centímetros más arriba y llegaría a donde ella más lo necesitaba…

― Te dije que éramos un par de idiotas, que solo había llevado a Emilia para darte celos y, que si realmente te sentías así, me lo dijeras cuando no estuvieras borracha ― su voz se suavizó y sus dedos siguieron su recorrido, ahora acariciando el borde de su braguita de encaje roja con el pulgar.

_Solo un poco más…_

― Pero llegó el lunes y me evitaste, y cada vez que intentaba hablar contigo de lo que había pasado cambiabas de tema ― en ese momento su mano se cerró alrededor de su cuello, y ella se mordió el labio una vez más para evitar gemir ―. Ahora no estás borracha, Granger, y ha llegado el momento de que hables ― sin soltar su cuello, se incorporó hasta que su rostro quedó tan cerca que su cálido aliento chocaba con sus labios. El movimiento hizo que sus cuerpos quedaran más pegados, y ambos gimieron cuando su calor presionó contra la erección que ocultaban sus pantalones. Malfoy usó la mano que tenía sobre su muslo para alejarla un poco ―. Habla, Granger. Dime cómo te sientes.

_Caliente._

Hermione agarró la muñeca de la mano que sujetaba su cuello y respiró hondo, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Al parecer, en esa discusión de la que no recordaba nada, se había declarado y había dicho unas cuantas cosas que sobria no le habría dicho jamás – como que había pensado en él mientras estaba con otro chico. Al parecer, en esa discusión, Draco Malfoy se había declarado, también.

Y por no tener nada de resistencia al alcohol y ser la persona más cabezota del planeta, les había hecho sufrir a los dos durante meses. Y a pesar de todo, él la había esperado. Él la había perdonado.

Una sensación de ardor en el cachete izquierdo del culo la hizo centrarse de nuevo en sus ojos grises. Malfoy acababa de darle un azote, y le había gustado.

― He dicho que hables, Granger.

― Yo… ― se lamió los labios antes de continuar ― Mierda, Malfoy ― se quejó cuando su pulgar comenzó a acariciarla por encima de sus braguitas en toques ligeros que la estaban volviendo loca.

― Habla, Granger ― repitió él, finalmente presionando sobre su clítoris, haciéndola gemir.

Hermione dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y movió las caderas contra su mano. Malfoy alejó su mano, apretando el agarre alrededor de su cuello y forzándola a mirarle de nuevo.

― ¿Quieres que siga? ― Hermione asintió como pudo bajo su agarre ― Empieza a hablar, y no te muevas ― movió a un lado el encaje que la cubría y su pulgar acarició su entrada, recogiendo su humedad para después presionar el dedo una vez más sobre su clítoris.

― Todo… todo lo que te… ¡Mierda! ― comenzó a decir entrecortadamente, luchando por salir del aturdimiento que el placer le estaba provocando ―. Todo lo que te dije… esa noche… Todo es cierto ― el rostro de Malfoy permaneció impasible, pero a Hermione le pareció que en sus ojos brillaba algo similar al alivio ―. Sigo sintiendo lo mismo…

En ese momento, dos dedos se introdujeron en su interior y ella no pudo controlarse más. Movió su pelvis hasta que sus nudillos chocaron con su entrada. Malfoy apretó de nuevo el agarre en su cuello, colocando los labios contra su oreja.

― No. Te. Muevas ―gruñó justo antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Hermione gimió ―. Te gusta esto, ¿verdad? No tener el control ― comenzó a mover los dedos que tenía en su interior, y ella asintió ―. Palabras, Granger.

Malfoy apretó de nuevo su cuello.

― S… Sí ― jadeó, rodeando su cuello con los brazos para intentar no moverse.

― Lo sé. Puedo notar como tu coño intenta estrangular mis dedos cada vez que hago esto ― sus dedos se cerraron sobre su cuello otra vez ―. Te mereces una buena sesión de azotes por haberme ignorado todo este tiempo ― Hermione gimió, sorprendida ante lo mucho que quería que le diera esos azotes ―, pero he esperado mucho tiempo este momento.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir nada, esos labios con los que había soñado tantas veces la besaban con una dulzura que parecía imposible, teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que agarraba su cuello. Malfoy mordió su labio inferior, solicitando acceso a su boca, y ella gimió cuando sus lenguas chocaron. Él pareció perder el control al oírla, y con un gruñido, sus besos se volvieron más agresivos, mordiendo, chupando, dominando su boca.

Sus dedos no dejaban de moverse en su interior, sus labios la devoraban, y Hermione estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no moverse. Cuando él comenzó a mordisquear su mandíbula, ella no pudo más y movió sus manos para desabrochar su camisa, dejando al descubierto su pálido y musculoso torso. Malfoy dejó de besarla, respirando con dificultad, y ella le miró a los ojos, viendo cómo el deseo brillaba con intensidad.

Bajando de nuevo la mirada, Hermione recorrió con la yema de sus dedos cada cicatriz que decoraba su cuerpo, una mezcla de marcas que habían resultado del Sectumsempra y de diversas maldiciones con las que Voldemort le había torturado cada vez que fallaba. Cuando llegó finalmente al cierre de sus pantalones, titubeó.

― Joder, me estás volviendo loco ― ggruñó él ―. Desabrocha mi pantalón y tócame, Granger. Quiero sentir como te corres en mi mano con tus dedos alrededor de mi polla.

Hermione no pudo evitar gemir ante sus palabras, apretando las paredes de su coño alrededor de sus dedos, notando como cada vez estaba más mojada. Estaba muy cerca. Con movimientos torpes pero decididos, desabrochó su pantalón y agarró de la cintura del mismo y de los calzoncillos para bajarlos. Él alzó las caderas en ese instante para ayudarla, y de pronto su gruesa y dura polla estaba ante sus ojos. No pudo evitar lamerse los labios al ver cómo brillaba su glande, producto de lo excitado que él también estaba. ¿A qué sabría ese delicioso pedazo de carne?

― Mierda, cariño ― murmuró ―. Guarda ese pensamiento para luego, cuando tengamos más tiempo y estemos más cómodos… ― Hermione pasó una uña desde sus testículos hasta el glande, recogiendo la humedad y presionando el pulgar sobre esa sensitiva apertura en la cabeza de su polla. Malfoy siseó y su polla vibró, dejando salir más humedad ―. Suficiente. Coloca tus dedos alrededor de mi polla y deja de jugar.

Ella obedeció inmediatamente, y él apretó el agarre en su cuello para juntar sus rostros de nuevo y besarla con agresividad. Los dedos que estaban en su interior se movieron con más vigor, flexionándose, presionando contra ese punto en su interior que la volvía tan loca al mismo tiempo que dibujaba círculos sobre su clítoris. Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, y apretó con fuerza los dedos que tenía alrededor de su magnífica polla.

― Voy a correrme ― consiguió decir entre besos.

― Eso es, amor. Córrete. Córrete, empapa mis dedos. Córrete para que pueda meterte la polla tan profundo que no se sepa donde empiezan y acaban nuestros cuerpos ― sus dedos no dejaron de moverse, y sus palabras la tiraron sobre el precipicio. Con un fuerte gemido, su cuerpo se arqueó, sus muslos se apretaron y su orgasmo la recorrió el cuerpo entero con tal intensidad que se quedó momentáneamente desorientada ―. Preciosa. Eres jodidamente preciosa cuando te corres, Hermione ― susurró él, sacándola de su trance. Sus manos estaban ahora en su rostro, sus ojos mirándola con adoración ―. Ven aquí.

Malfoy se tumbó sobre el asiento reclinado, y ella fue con él, notando como la empapada cabeza de su polla se presionaba contra su sensible clítoris, haciéndola gemir. ¿Cómo era posible que después de semejante orgasmo siguiera teniendo ganas? Notó como su coño palpitaba solo de imaginar esa increíble polla deslizándose en su interior.

― Quiero sentirte dentro de mi, Draco… ― murmuró ella contra sus labios ―. Por favor…

― Mhhh ― él la besó lentamente ―. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, Granger. Estoy a tu completa disposición.

De pronto se plantó en su cabeza la imagen de Draco Malfoy con una venda sobre los ojos y las manos atadas, temblando por las deliciosas cosas que ella le hacía, y Hermione supo en ese instante que le gustaba tanto dar el control como tenerlo.

Apoyando una mano sobre su pecho, levantó las caderas y con la mano libre colocó la cabeza de su polla en su entrada. Lentamente, fue moviendo la cadera, subiendo y bajando, logrando con cada movimiento meter un poco más de su gruesa polla en su interior.

― Jodido Salazar en pelotas, eres el jodido paraíso. Tan apretada ― sus manos la dieron un azote a cada lado del culo, para agarrarlo después y comenzar a dirigir los movimientos. Ella puso las manos sobre sus hombros y siguió el ritmo que él marcaba, lento, deliberado. Ondulando las caderas de una forma que hacía que ambos gimieran cada vez que su clítoris se presionaba contra el rubio vello de su pubis, y la cabeza de su polla chocaba contra de forma deliciosa contra su punto G ―. Por Merlín, estás empapadísima. Puedo notar como se escapa todo ese delicioso flujo de tu interior… ― mordió su labio y le dio y húmedo beso ―. Fóllame duro, amor. Úsame para correrte otra vez.

Hermione le obedeció una vez más, y usando el apoyo que tenía sobre sus hombros, se incorporó y comenzó a cabalgarle. En esa posición su polla entraba todavía más profundo, y no tardó mucho en empezar a notar como su cuerpo acumulaba tensión en su centro, a punto de estallar.

― Tócame, Draco… Por favor… ― le pidió y él respondió de inmediato, colocando una mano sobre su clítoris y empezando un delicioso masaje ―. Sí, así… no pares… ― Malfoy se incorporó, tomando las riendas de las embestidas, profundizándolas, aumentando la intensidad. Rodeó su cuerpo con su brazo libre, pegándola a él y besándola con desesperación.

― Mierda, Hermione. Necesito que te corras ― dijo entre jadeos sobre sus labios ―. No voy a aguantar…tan apretada…

Su mano subió de su espalda hasta su nuca, agarrando su enmarañado y sudado pelo en un puño, forzando su cabeza hacia atrás y alternando mordiscos con húmedos besos por la columna de su cuello. Su otra mano seguía masajeando su clítoris, mientras su polla entraba y salía de ella sin piedad.

― Ya… No puedo más…

Hermione notó cómo sus paredes se cerraban alrededor de su polla cuando finalmente estalló, y sus embestidas se volvieron más erráticas tras un grave gruñido contra su pecho. Le abrazó con fuerza contra sí, su cuerpo temblando mientras su polla se vaciaba en su interior, y su orgasmo la recorría de los pies a la cabeza. El le devolvió el abrazo, apoyando la frente en su hombro mientras Hermione le acariciaba los pelos de la nuca, húmedos por el sudor. Estuvieron así varios minutos, hasta que ella logró hablar.

― Malfoy –Draco ― se corrigió a si misma ―. Draco, yo…

― Yo también te quiero, Granger ― le notó sonreír contra la piel de su hombro.

― ¿Me quieres? ― tiró un poco de su pelo para que alzara la cabeza, y le miró sorprendida.

― Desde hace más de lo que piensas. Pero no hace falta que me lo digas aún, si no estás prep…

― Te quiero, Draco Malfoy ― susurró ella, interrumpiéndole ―. Y…

Unos golpes en la ventana fueron los que la interrumpieron a ella esta vez, y Malfoy la apretó contra sí para que no se la viera nada. Miraron hacia fuera y vieron a una sonriente Pansy Parkinson sujetando sus varitas. Presionando el botón en la puerta, bajaron despacio la ventana.

― Bueno, veo que habéis encontrado una forma de combatir el frío… y de celebrar el año nuevo ― sonrió ampliamente ―. Ahí tenéis, por si queréis continuar vuestras actividades en un sitio más cómodo…

Tras guiñarles un ojo, le dio las varitas a una estupefacta Hermione antes de desaparecerse en sus narices. Ambos miraron el reloj del coche, viendo que, efectivamente, ya era el año 2006.

― Feliz año, Granger.

― Feliz año, Malfoy…


End file.
